


Just My Luck

by heart_attackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, cold!dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attackles/pseuds/heart_attackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is freezing and Sam tries to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck

"Come on, Sammy! It's freezing out here." Dean growled, pushing toward their motel room. The wind was cold through his soaked clothes and he could feel the biting cold in his bones. Dean hated the cold. His plunge into a nearly frozen lake didn't help matters.

"Not my fault you can't hold your own against a _baby_  lake monster." His brother chuckled.

"Teeth, man! It was those teeth!" Sam laughed more. "Shut up." Dean unlocked the door and shoved into the room. "I'm taking a shower. Turn the heat up in here!" He dropped his Duffel on the bed closest the door and marched into the bathroom.

Sam chucked his bag on the other bed and sat down to remove his muddy boots. The shower in the next room came on as he walked over to turn the heat in high. It clicked, but wouldn't start. Sam huffed and squatted. Dean walked out of the bathroom while he was tinkering with it.

"That was fast." Sam observed.

Dean rushed to grab his Duffel. He had nothing on but a towel around his waist and he was shivering. "No hot water." He spat through chattering teeth.

"Well, you're gonna love this." Sam sighed. "Heater's busted."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Dean practically yelled. "Just my luck." He mumbled angrily.

"Sorry, Dean." Sam said sincerely. He grabbed his toothbrush from his bag and walked to the sink as Dean slipped a pair of grey sweat pants over his boxers.

Dean was nearly in pain from the cold by the time he pulled a shirt on and crawled into his bed. He pulled the blankets around himself desperately, but the chill did not subside.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" Dean didn't trust his teeth not to chatter loudly if he opened his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Sam leaned over to see his face. "Christ! Dean, your lips are fucking blue!"

Dean shivered more.

Sam ripped the blankets away from him. "Sam?!" He protested with his jaw still clenched tightly. "What the hell?!"

"Scoot." Demanded his brother simply as he crawled into the bed next to him.

Dean growled, but couldn't bring himself to push him away when he felt the warmth emitting from his little brother's body. He instructively pulled Sam closer and almost moaned at the feeling of his brother against him.

Sam wrapped his large arms around Dean's cold smaller frame and rubbed his back. The friction caused a shiver to run through Dean's body.

"Dean, take off your shirt." Sam commanded as casually as he could manage.

"W-what?"

"Just do it. You'll get warm faster. Fuck, you're freezing, Dean." Sam reasoned.

Dean hesitated and Sam huffed in frustration and grabbed at the tale of his brother's shirt. Dean let his shirt be removed, but he didn't move to assist. Nor did he move when Sam removed his own shirt. Sam turned to surround Dean again and this time, Dean did make a sound. A small pleading whimper as he hugged Sam closer.

He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing anymore. He was just desperate did warmth. He pressed his pale lips against Sam's chest and sighed.

The warmth they were both beginning to feel had little to do with body heat. Dean was holding Sam close for something more than his warmth now, but he couldn't explain it.

"Dean?" Sam gasped as his brother's lips touched his neck sensually.

"Oh, my God." Dean jumped back, realizing what he'd done. "I'm sorry, Sam..." He crawled out if the bed and ran into the bathroom.

The brisk air immediately had him shivering again, but he ignored the chill and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Dean?" Sam called after him. He stayed quiet. He saw Sam's shadow under the door. Sam hesitated before knocking. "Dean, you okay, man?"

"Yes." Dean whispered back barely loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Well, come out."

Dean shook his he's before remembering his brother couldn't see him. "No."

"Please, Dean? You're gonna get sick. You're freezing!"

"No, Sam." Dean snapped and heard his brother exhale. Dean waited to see what he was going to do. After about thirty seconds of the silence, Sam tested the knob. It turned and he pushed his head into the room and stared at Dean questioningly. "I'm sorry, Sammy." He whispered without looking up.

"It's okay. Just come back in here before you get pneumonia." Sam paused. "Please, Dean?" He asked, topping it off with irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

Dean shook his head and turned away from his brother. "Come on, Dean! I'm serious!" He said, walking closer.

When Dean still didn't move, Sam huffed in frustration. He quickly bent down and placed a small kiss on the base of Dean's neck. Dean drew in a sharp breath and looked up at Sam in shock.

"There," Sam said. "Now I've done it, too, and you have nothing to be ashamed about."

Dean just blinked soundlessly.

"What?"

Dean couldn't form words.

"Okay, fine. Don't talk. But at least come in here." Sam reasoned.

Dean choked, but took a step towardhis brother. Sam surprised them both by grabbing his hand and pulling him back toward the main room.

"Sam?" Dean finally coughed out as he was pushed gently back onto his bed.

"Shh." Sam soothed as he crawled in beside Dean and pulled the blankets up around them. "Dean, it's okay."

Dean shook his head softly when Sam tried to pull his arm around his waist. Sam growled and threw his arm around Dean instead, pulling his tightly against his chest. Dean didn't fight, but remained stiff.

"Relax, Dean." Sam whispered into his ear.

Dean gasped at the feeling of his brother's warm breath on his face. "Sammy, stop."

"Why?" He asked as if he really didn't understand.

Dean hissed when Sam nuzzled his neck. He moaned before he could stop himself when Sam softly kissed the soft spot under his ear. "See? Why would you want me to stop?" He chuckled incredulously. He could tell Dean was fighting something and it wasn't really him.

"Sam, please!" Sam stopped and pulled back just enough to look at Dean's face. His eyes were closed and his expression was twisted into something almost painful. He stared at him until Dean dared crack an eye open to guess what was going through Sam's head. "Dean, don't." He said gently when it looked like Dean was going to make a break for it. "It's okay." He repeated.

Dean shook his head again, but the emotion in his eyes changed. Before Sam knew what was happening, Dean's lips were pressed against his. It was a simple kiss and neither of them moved. Dean's sudden confidence faded quickly when Sam didn't kiss him back. He was terrified he'd made an irreparable mistake.

Before he could decide to pull back, he felt Sam's hand press up to the back of his neck. Sam deepened the kiss with a small smile on his face. Dean breathed a breath of relief and allowed himself to sink into his little brother. When Sam finally leaned back, he was grinning and his smile only grew when he saw happiness instead of regret or fear on Dean's face. He sighed contentedly and wrapped himself around his brother.

They were both starting to fall asleep when the heater kicked in. Sam laughed and looked across the room. Just as they felt the first burst of warm air, it made a whirring sound and was off again.

This time Dean laughed. "Just my luck." He whispered fondly and cuddled under Sam's arm again.


End file.
